Sunflower
by epicconfusion
Summary: Takes place after Pain's rampage on Konoha: Hinata's words begin to sink into Naruto. As they discover the new world in each other, they discover themselves in a whole new way. Rated M for language and eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Never will he ever look at me._

_I'm a failure. I'm weak. I'm a coward._

_He's always been there; brave, strong, and determined. _

_He's been the guardian, the protector._

_But I... I have always lingered in the shadows._

_But not anymore._

Hyuuga Hinata jumped into the battle, preparing for the worst. Red flashed before her eyes.

She saw herself proclaiming her love for Naruto before Pain and the boy himself, yet she heard no words. Another flash of Red.

Her eyes struggled to stay open as she saw Pain before her, ready to deliver the final blow. The wound that would prove her weakness. Her failure.

Her sacrifice.

Hinata woke with a start. Her body attempted to jolt upward, only to be shot down by pain. Her vision was hazy. She could feel the sheets sticking desperatly to her body. She was soaked. She tried to focus, her eyes blinked slowly. Her hearing slowly came back. She could hear distant voices as they grew louder each moment. It was hot. That was all her mind was capable of thinking. _Hot... too hot!_ Her thoughts screamed at her. She needed something cool. Desperately. As few moments later, she could feel a cold, damp cloth on her forehead.

"Ne, Hinata. You awake?" a low voice said. Hinata. That was her. She tried to speak, but it seemed like everything she was saying was gibberish. Whoever she was speaking to gave her an odd look, then turned away. She was frustrated. She wanted. Wanted...

"It's okay, Hinata. We're here to help you. Someone give me the anethesia, quick!" a soft, feminine voice soothed. Hinata tried to open her eyes more, but they only opened halfway. She was getting more and more frustrated. A sharp, searing pain shot into her arm. It felt as if something was being forced into her body. Her body then started to relax. It felt cool. Her eyelids grew heavier. She slowly drifted off into a calm bliss.

*******Meanwhile********

Many tents were pitched throughout the surrounding area. People gathered around fires, making food for their families. Some sat together and cried, grieving for the loss of their homes, their families, their friends, and their lives. Konoha as they knew it was obliterated. All that was left were the crushed ruins and the gapeing crater where the city once was. One pair flew by carrying a stretcher for the injured. They sprinted toward one of the largest tents. A few nurses stading by the opening of the tent saw them running, and opened the curtain. The pair entered quickly, wanting to aid the injured person as quickly as possible. Beside the large tent, however, stood a small group of people in a semi-circle, surrounding the opening of the tent.

"Hinata, Hinata!" a young man called desperately. He struggled against two other boys around the same age as they restrained him. "Let me GO!" he exclaimed. The two others didn't abide with his request, but rather clung to him harder.

"Naruto, get a hold on yourself! She's just woken up! The last thing she needs is a knucklehead like you bursting into her tent!" said one of the boys restraining him. He had long, dark hair pulled neatly behind his head. His oddly colored white eyes were fierce yet held a sort of tranquility.

"Neji-san is right, Naruto-kun! We must allow Hinata-san to heal and replenish her youth before we see her!" said the other boy that was restraining him. He was a bit gawkier than the other boy. Clad in a bright green jumpsuit, one could feel the energy radiating off of him. Although his face was stern, his eyes defied his facade. They were circular and bursting with hope and inspiration. His hair was slick and styled as a bowl-cut.

The boy they were holding onto snarled viciously, wanting to be released from his captivity. The two others restraining him looked at eachother with questions in their eyes. He had never reacted this violently before to one of his friend's getting hurt. Not even his crush!

As if on cue, a girl with short, pink hair opened the tent and exited it. She looked up to behold the sight in front of her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the boy cried. He instantly fought harder against his captors. The boy with long, dark hair's face tensed.

"Sakura-chan! Please! Help us!" the boy in the green jumpsuit pleaded. Her eyes bulged and she quickly rushed over to the three. She placed her hands on the boys' shoulders in an attempt to hold him down. At her touch, he instantly stopped struggling.

"Sakura-chan! Please! Where is- can I?- Please, Sakura-chan! I need to see her-" the boy stuttered quickly. The girl, Sakura, furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Naruto, just what happened to you out there? What happened between you and Hinata?" Sakura asked. She wanted answers. Sure, she had seen the shy Hyuuga girl jump to the rescue, only to be beaten down brutally. But, what happened to make Naruto notice her all of a sudden? It wasn't like they were ever close or anything. But the boy mearly brushed off her questions as if he had never heard them. He kept on looking beyond her, directly at the tent's opening. He pulled a little bit to get a better glimpse only to be shoved hard on the shoulders. He was forced down to his knees. The two other boys saw this as an opportunity to place one hand on his back and pull the boy's arms back, rendering him helpless.

Sakura crouched down infront of the boy. Her eyes searched for his, only to see his looking anywhere but at her. Her blood began to boil. Why wasn't he answering her?

"Naruto! Tell me! Why are you so obsessed with seeing Hinata?" she asked. The boy panted ferociously, like a dog that was in desperate need of water. He looked at the ground, his eyes shifting constantly. "Naruto! Answer me!" she yelled this time. The boy lost it. He growled and snaped at her. Sakura jumped away, afraid of him. Why was he lashing out?

"I NEED TO SEE HER! I JUST- I NEED TO! PLEASE!" he cried, "I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE!" Another boy walked out of the tent. He had red, upside down triangles on his cheeks and was accompanied by a large dog. "KIBA!" the boy cried.

"Huh? Naruto?" the boy said, looking at the situation. He walked over, confusion etched on his face. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"PLEASE! KIBA! HELP ME! I HAVE TO- I NEED TO- I JUST NEED TO SEE-!"

"Calm down, Naruto! We just knocked her out! She has a high fever and needs to rest. The best thing for you to do for her and you is get out. Walk around. Do something productive. I'm sure Hinata wouldn't like it if she saw you like this right now, creating this huge fiasco," said the boy with the dog. With that, he left the semi-cirle and headed out, presumably towards his family's tent. The captive boy hung his head, defeated. They were right. Hinata wouldn't like it if she saw him like that. She wouldn't have liked him either if she had seen him then. When he had transformed. He was almost completely possesed by the Kyubi. Tears gathered in his eyes. That's why he had to see her. To make sure that he hadn't caused any harm to her. To make sure that she was still there. That she was here, physically. Here for him. He had to make sure-

"Kiba's right, Naruto," Sakura said firmly. The two boys restraining him nodded in agreement. Sakura stared at Naruto fiercly, but her face changed to surprise when she saw drops of tears. He was- crying?

"Please, Sakura," he cried. He lifted his face. Water flowed generously from his bright, blue orbs. "I'm begging you!" he sobbed.

Sakura was astonished. This was the first time he had ever reacted this way. This was also one of the first times in a long time that he had left the -chan suffix off of her name. Her eyes were wide. Never did she believe that this would transpire. He was a wreck. A hopeless wreck.

"N-Naruto," she stuttered, "I... I can't let you see her now. She's asleep." Her heart nearly shattered after seeing his expression. She wished she had never said those words to him. He completely broke down. His body crumbled and sunk to the ground. The two boys restraining him released him, thinking it was safe. The boy just sat there, crying his heart out, making himself look like a fool. His body shook violently as the tears flowed graciously. The crowd surrounding the tent slowly dissipated except for the boy, Sakura, and another woman. The other woman had dark brown hair and a bludging stomach. She placed a hand gently on the boy's shoulder. He continued to cry heavily, but they slowly began to simmer.

Sakura didn't move. She was still shocked by his reaction. It wasn't until one of the nurses called her back into the tent that she realized she hadn't moved yet. She stood slowly and began to walk towards the tent. Just as she was opening the curtain, she looked back. The woman was helping the boy up and leading him away. His body still quivered slightly from his break down. Sakura frowned and walked into the tent, the tent that the boy wanted to desperately to be in.

* * *

Sakura stuck her head out from the tent. She glanced right, then left. Wrapping her cloak closer together, she walked out of the tent. She looked around her once again before walking determinedly to the left. She had a goal and nothing was going to stop her from reaching it. She weaved in and out from the tents at a fast pace. Her expression was set. She had to find out, she needed answers.

Reaching her destination, she slowed down. She hid behind tents to make sure her presence wasn't noticed. As an extra precaution, she lowered her chakara levels to a bare minimum. Nobody was able to detect her due to her superb chakara control.

She spotted her target. The boy from before sat perched in a tree. His legs dangled from the branch. He looked up almost longingly at the night sky. The night was mostly clear, a few clouds floating past here and there. All was silent in the area besides a few crakles and pops from a nearby fire. Sakura crept closer to the boy, being a quiet as possible.

"I know you're there, Sakura-chan. You don't need to hide," the boy said suddenly. Sakura's heart jumped. How could he have detected her? Sakura came out from hiding and walked over to the base of the tree he was in. The boy patted a seat beside him and Sakura obliged. She sat a good distance from him, not knowing why she wanted to be far apart from him. Perhaps it was because she was too afraid of him. But, she had never been afraid of him. Except for once-

"Being a sage makes me more aware of people's chakaras. That's why I was able to detect you," the boy said, "I figured that was what you were thinking of asking me." Sakura blinked. Actually, she never thought of asking him that. It did cross her mind, but she had too many other questions swarming through her mind.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked. She turned her head to face him. He was still looking at the stars, his eyes never blinking.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, well... what happened to you?" she inquired. There was a long pause before he answered her.

"Well, I fought the guy who killed my master," he answered. Sakura sighed. That wasn't the responce she was looking for.

"Yes, I know that nimrod. Why are you so bent up over Hinata, though?" she said with a little more edge to her voice. Her goal was set and she was not backing down.

"Because she's hurt," his voice broke. His head began to sink. Sakura stared at the boy confused.

"She was doing her job, Naruto. She's a ninja. All ninja's go to battle and sometimes end up hurt or-"

"Dead," he finished for her. Sakura closed her lips into a tight line. True, Hinata had died, but she was brought back to life. She was healed and is being healed. It still didn't answer her question though.

"Naruto, all of us have been in the hospital. All of us have been injured. Why is this time any different?" she asked. For the first time in their conversation, the boy looked at her.

"Look around us! Everything's different," he replied. Tension hung in the air between the two. He turned his head back up to the sky. The nearly longingful look returned to his eyes. Sakura looked at him sadly.

"Naruto," she said, "she's okay. She's fine! Why are you so obsessed with seeing her?" A heavy pause.

"I... I don't know," he said, turning away from her. She gave an agrivated sigh. She was getting nowhere.

_Look, Naruto, everyone KNOWS something happened between you and Hinata! Now, spill the beans or I'll beat you until you're a small as a bean! _Inner Sakura screamed.

"Why won't you tell me what happened down there?" Sakura asked him, hurt dripping from each word. The boy looked at her with wide eyes. She could see him visibly gulp before he answered her.

"She loves me. She's the first person to say that she loves me."

Sakura blinked. There was no way in _hell _Hinata actually confessed to him. No way! The boy stared at her, looking for some sort of reaction from her. Her expression never changed. She was too shocked. The boy moved his hand to come up behind his head, a sort of trademark move of his when he was uncomfortable or nervous.

"Ne, Sakura? You weren't expecting that one either? I was just as shocked when she told-" he stopped. His hand moved back down to rest softly on the branch. Sakura could see several scars on the back of his hand. Knowing him, they would be gone within a few days. He healed so quickly, it sometimes scared her. She didn't know why it scared her though. Maybe it was the reason why he was able to heal so fast that scared her. When she had heard that Naruto had transformed almost completely into the Kyubi, she was mortified. He was terrifying enough with four tails- let alone all nine. Suddenly, his fingers clutched the branch, ripping the bark where his fingers traveled. Sakura's eyes darted up into his own. His eyes were blank, hallow, empty.

"Do you understand why I need to see her? I need to make sure she's still here. I need proof! She's- she's weird and all but overall, I like her as a person and- and I don't know what I would do if- i-if..." he said. Sakura reached out to touch his hand. Normally, the boy would blush when she did such a gesture. He had always crushed on her since their days at the academy. But now- his face didn't flush. His hands were warm like they always were, but they weren't welcoming to her hand. A slight sting corsed through Sakura's heart, but she chose to ignore it. Now was not the time for her to be selfish.

"What are you going to say to her?" she asked him. His head cocked to the side as his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean, Sakura-?"

"I mean, what do you plan on saying to her? She did after all profess her love for you. What are you going to tell her?" she explained. The boy looked away.

"I... I don't... know," he answered, "I was just... I just wanted to see her, I guess." A light blush rose to his cheeks. How could he have been so stupid? Would he have been prepared to face Hinata if she asked him about his thoughts on her confession? What were his thoughts on her confession? Did he like her like that? Could he like her like that? Thoughts swarmed through his head, which made his head begin to hurt. Sakura scoffed.

"You baka. You weren't seriously going to go in there and have nothing to say to her?" she scolded. The boy shrunk away from her a little bit. Truth, he hadn't thought at all what he would actually say to her. He assumed that the perfect words would pop up at the right time. The more he thought about it, though, the more he saw the flaws in his plan. Most of the time when he would do that, it would end up badly, like Sakura punching him or something along those lines.

"But... I don't know what to say to her," he said truthfully. Sakura sighed. She could feel her heart growing heavy. Part of her really wanted to help him figure things out with Hinata. Another part, however, wanted to lead him in the wrong direction. Sure, she had always seen the boy as a nuisence, but she had always enjoyed the attention he showered her with. She wasn't sure if she was ready to let go of Naruto.

"Naruto," a voice called out behind them. It was their tall, silver-haired ex-sensei, Kakashi. The boy stood and turned to face him. The jonin was clad in his normal attire but also his white cloak. Sakura turned around too, then looked up at the boy, Naruto. A random thought crossed her mind as to where he got the name Naruto. She quickly dismissed it believing that he wouldn't know. Naruto jumped down off of the tree and walked over to their ex-sensei. Sakura jumped out of the tree as well and walked over to join them.

"It's time to go, Naruto. The kage meeting is in 4 days and it is a 5 day journey. If you want to meet with him, we must leave now," Kakashi explained to him. The boy nodded. Sakura looked at him with utter confusion. Why would they be wanting to go to the kage meeting?

"Meet me at the Northern point of camp in 30 minutes," Kakashi ordered.

"Hai," Naruto said weakly. With a poof, Kakashi was gone. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"I don't know when I'll be back, Sakura-chan," he said, "I know you said that I couldn't see her, but just before I leave for a few minutes-"

"Why are you going to the kage meeting?" she interrupted. Naruto sighed and looked away.

"I don't have time to explain. Can't I just see Hinata for a few minutes? Please?" he asked. When he looked back up at her, her breath was taken away. His eyes shone with fierce determination. It was the same determination he had when he had made that impossible promise to her. The promise. The promise he would bring her love back to her. Back to home. She looked away, ashamed of herself. How could she have made him make such a rediculous promise to her? She was weak, weak before them. She had always been the burden of the team. Everyone had to do everything for her. But this was something that she could control. If Hinata was to Naruto as Sasuke was to her, she had to step aside and let them be happy. She couldn't be selfish anymore. She wouldn't be selfish anymore. That was her promise. Her promise to make Naruto happy.

"Let's go, Naruto," she said. His face instantly lit up and he followed eagerly at her heels. Tsunade-sama would be ashamed if she ever heard she was doing this, but she had to follow through with her promise. They walked through the labrynth of tents until they reached the large one. They went directly to the side to the tent to a smaller one that held Hinata. Sakura stopped in front of the opening. She placed one hand on the curtain but turned her head around.

"You have 10 minutes, Naruto. I can't allow you any more than that," she said to him. He nodded and she pulled back the curtain. They walked into the dimly lit tent. There was a small lamp in the far corner. There was an old machine taking her heart rate through the IV. Her breathing was slow yet steady. She was practically sleeping. Sakura looked back at Naruto. His eyes were brimming with tears. He knelt down beside Hinata's body. Both of his hands reached out to grab her hand. He slowly brought the hand up to his lip and began mummbling what she presumed were apologies. Sakura felt embarrassed being in the tent with him. Although she knew regulation now was that she had to stay in the tent with visitors, she felt that it was too intimate of a moment for her to intrude on. She quietly stepped out of the tent and sat outside. Her heart was racing. Had he ever done anything like that to her before? Every time she had been unconcious at the hospital and woken up, Naruto had only been sitting across from her bed. Then he would preceed to ramble about how he was so glad she was up then ask her out for a bowl of ramen. He had never done something like that. Jealousy coursed through her veins. She was his first love. She should be getting that treatment, not the pampered Hyuuga. Her head pounded. She was so confused.

* * *

Naruto sat beside her, his hands enclosing her small one. He didn't know what to say, but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its' own (as always) and began to ramble off apologies. She looked so fragile- Naruto mentally cursed himself for letting her be in this predicament. He was growing more and more upset. If he hadn't left for that training, none of this would have happened. He could have been there to protect his village from the start instead of showing up when it was already a crater. He let his home down, his friends down, himself down- why did it take him so long with his training? If he had been smarter, he would have gotten back sooner he scolded himself. As he continued to mentally abuse himself, the girl beside him shifted slightly away from him. Naruto came back into reality and frowned when he realized her new position. It made him feel all the more isolated. He knew that she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

He looked down at her hand. It was still touching his lips softly as he held it. He slowly brought it down to rest in his lap and stared at it. It was so small- then he reminded himself of her twin lion's fist. He shivered at the thought. The last time he saw that was when she- he shivered again. He continued to gaze at her hand as he began speaking.

"Hinata," he started, "I- I can't imagine... I just... I- I don't know. I wish... I wish that you were awake... I just- I just wanna know why." He lifted her hand slightly and began to carress the back of it softly. "Like, why would you do this for me? What were- why did you?" he asked. Hinata stirred slightly as he spoke and Naruto took this as a good sign. "I've always thought we were kinda weird, but you were always there for us- for me. Like at the Chuunin exams. You- you helped me beat Neji, your own cousin. I don't know why, but your words that day... helped me. Just like- just... like..." his voice trailed as tears began to form again in his eyes. "You said you loved me. You love me. I couldn't loose you. I can't loose you. Any of my friends, but you... you love me," he said incredulously. Her words were still just trying to sink in. He didn't understand them, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to try!

"Naruto," Sakura said breathlessly as she opened the curtain. Naruto looked up at her slowly, sad to see that his time was already up. He turned back to Hinata, still sleeping peacefully. With a gentle sigh, he placed her hand on top of her other hand and stood. Naruto exited the tent, never tearing his eyes away from the small Hyuuga. Once Sakura had closed the curtain, Naruto turned his attention to her. She looked a little distressed, but not enough to make him question anything.

"Arigato, Sakura," he said quietly. He turned and lept through the tents, going to meet Kakashi and leave her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow!

I was so pleasantly surprised with the amount of hits/reviews this got! I had no idea it would be this big of a hit! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. Seriously means the world to me! I'm sorry for such a delay on getting this one out. I had about... 2 paragraphs done for a couple of weeks then just last night and this morning (I woke up at 4 and couldn't sleep, what else could I do but write!) I finished it.

I hope I haven't lost any of you readers due to my late publishing. I hope you all enjoy! I love this chapter, by the way. Oh, awkwardness is so cute and sweet!

~epicconfusion

Chapter 2

Naruto had been gone for 3 weeks now. In that time, Hinata had made vast improvements. She could stand with little aid, walk for a few minutes with a walker, and use her arms in what ever way she pleased. She was feeding herself, reading books, and even throwing kunai when she was seated. She was out of the large tent and into her family tent. Hanabi and Hisashi had returned and with the help of the rest of the clan had begun rebuilding the Hyuuga mansion. Most of everyone else in the village was helping restore their decimated city back to the glorious city of Konoha. Although Yamato's gift was much needed, the citizens made do with their own hands and the ninja's special abilities.

The day was bright and sunny. A light breeze blew through the trees. A small dog ran in between people, weaving its way through those hard at work. It quickly jetted into the large tent being used as a makeshift hospital where Sakura was busy at work. Sakura, moving around quickly in between beds, barely noticed the dog.

"Sakura," the dog said. Sakura stopped in her tracks, recognizing that to be only one dog she knew.

"Pakkun, what brings you here?" she asked as she continued to make her rounds. The dog followed behind her.

"Kakashi wanted me to relay some information to you," the dog said quickly. Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Oh? What would Kakashi-sensei want to tell me?" she inquired. She leaned down to the small dog as so he could speak softly and she would hear him.

"Not here. Too many people," Pakkun replied, "Let's go out here." Sakura followed Pakkun out of the tent.

* * *

Naruto was tired. He had failed to change the Raikage's mind. He had "learned" about the Uchiha massacre. He knew why his best friend was acting the way he was. He also knew how to stop him. Naruto's head pounded. He really should have gotten more sleep. All that swarmed his mind lately was Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. He couldn't help it, though. He was the closest thing he had to a brother in his small, mixed family called Team 7. It was the only thing he had ever known to be like a family. He wanted Sasuke back. He needed Sasuke back. He needed his family to stay together. If only Sasuke knew that in avenging his family, he was ripping another family apart. Naruto trailed after Kakashi and in front of Yamato, head low, very concentrated. If the other two nin had noticed Naruto's fixed state, neither had said anything.

"Kakashi-senpai," Yamato said. Kakashi stopped on a thick branch. He looked back at Yamato. Naruto, wrapped in his thoughts, nearly collided with Kakashi. Kakashi made a quick step to the side and grabbed the back of Naruto's cloak, saving him from crashing and balancing him beside him.

"I know," Kakashi said. Naruto, broken from his trance, looked up at Kakashi who still held on to his cloak. There were deep bags under his eyes, giving away that Naruto wasn't the only one concerned over the recent events. Everything happening so suddenly. Naruto's head pounded more ferociously. Suddenly, Naruto wasn't standing on the tree branch next to Kakashi but rather upon Kakashi's back.

"Uh! … Kakashi-sensei-"

"Shh, Naruto. You're exhausted. If you go any further, you'll collapse. Rest. Sleep. I know you haven't slept through this entire mission," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded in half understanding. Although he didn't see it any differently that going to sleep and becoming unconscious besides the fact that if he was asleep he could be woken up in case of emergency and if he was unconscious he wouldn't be able to-

Oh. That was it.

Trusting in two of his teachers, Naruto finally let his brain shut down momentarily. He wanted to be able to function in case they ran into any trouble and when they made it back to Konoha.

One last thought invaded Naruto's mind before sleep overcame him, though. That thought was of a lovely, beautiful heiress that waited for him back at home.

* * *

"Concentrate, Hanabi! Strike when the moment is right, not blindly!"

Two figures danced in the morning sun. Their fist glowed a light blue. As they struck each other, sparks flew in every direction. A man sitting beside a young woman in a wheelchair watched the two intently as they continued to fight.

"Your sister has grown, has she not?" the man spoke softly as to not be overheard.

"Yes, father," the woman said meekly.

"She still makes simple mistakes, but she always fights with a passion," the man continued. His hands wrapped into fists as a smirk graced his features.

"She will come in due time. She's already a better fighter than me," the woman said, looking away from the two fighters and down at her hands instead. She began to push her fingers together in a nervous fashion. It was an old habit of hers.

"Hinata, you brought great honor to our family by standing up and fighting for what you believe in," the man said. The woman looked up, shocked at what she was hearing. Never before had this man, this man she had called father, complimented her. Let alone, praise her for her fighting ability. "Although your injuries have kept you from training and have delayed your learning at a disgraceful rate, what you have done for the Hyuuga family and for Konoha has brought much praise and honor," he said. Hinata blushed deeper than she ever had before. Honor, praise, success, she had done it. But Hinata didn't feel that she deserved it. All she had done is distracted Pain. She had done it so quickly too, the decision was so rash and irresponsible. She knew she was no match for the leader of Akatsuki, yet in her blind passion she ran out to the battle field to her love's side. She had no idea what had taken over her. The Hinata she knew would just watch from the sidelines, never taking part, only wishing she were strong enough to make a difference.

But here she was. Hyuuga Hinata was being praised for her bravery. Her determination. To her, it was just recklessness. She was weak still. She had died. She hadn't freed Naruto from his captivity. She didn't even land a scratch on Pain. She had failed. Why was she being rewarded for her failure?

"Hanabi looks up to you now," the man said, "That passion- ever since she heard of what you did, she fights with more fire, more passion. She wants to be like you. She wants to have the same passion you have for... him."

Hinata's world began spinning. Oh no. Hisashi knew. Her own father knew of her love, her proclamation. Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. She began to perspire. She felt hot. Too hot. Naruto...

Hinata tried her hardest over the past few weeks to think about him as little as possible. But every time she heard his name, she would blush and begin to feel faint. After all the time she'd worked on being able to be around him without fainting, just the mention of his name made her dizzy. She knew that most of the town knew of her last words to Naruto before she fought and was defeated by Pain. All her friends knew of her undying love for Naruto.

Naruto...

Hinata could only hope that he would return soon. She didn't know how much more she could take. She felt trapped by her chair, trapped by her own words, and trapped in her own failure. Just one look, one smile, and she knew she would be alright. She needed him. Soon. Now would be best. But for now, the best thing for her to concentrate on was breathing. She was immediately wheeled away from the temporary sparring grounds into the large family tent where she was ushered with water, small bits of food, and a fan. Hinata took a glass of water graciously and began to take small sips.

Soon. Naruto would be home soon.

* * *

A warm breeze swept through his blonde locks. The city of Konoha was beautiful, he could practically taste it in the air. The smell of his home would invade his nostrils and excitement would course through his body. When he used to arrive home, it was always within a 10 meter radius that he would begin to sense that Konoha was near. Now, he stumbled across the city. No aroma flooded his nose, no bright lights off in the distance gave way to the location. Just the remnants of a crater and the beginnings of a few buildings sprouted up in a few areas. They had made progress in his absence, but it was no where near being worthy of the Konoha Naruto knew. Kakashi had let him finish the trip on his own two feet, but part of him wished that he were still secure on his back. He didn't want to see this. It killed him to see this. His city, his home, was still demolished. Pain had really taken a number on Konoha. Although there were signs of Konoha being rebuilt, it seemed like not much had been done save for the crater being filled in. On the outskirts where is was evident the crater's edge once was, a large series of tents were still propped up. Naruto followed Kakashi and Yamato towards the tents. He knew he had to stay in Konoha for a while. There would be no missions for a long time. They had to bring Konoha back to its former glory.

As they neared the tents, Naruto wondered how late it was. Twilight hung in the sky, but that could mean it was still relatively early or that it was very late. They reached the tents and the three stood together on the outside of the perimeters.

"Remember, nothing about Madara. We need to double check our sources. Until then, Naruto, you must lay low. No running off, no hunting for Sasuke. The city needs you here. We have to rebuild," Kakashi reminded the two. Both nodded in agreement. "Until then, go get some rest. It's been a long mission," Kakashi said. With that, Yamato and Kakashi left. Naruto began to wander into the city of tents. If he remembered correctly, his tent was well off on the north side of the other tents. He continued walking, many were still up and about. Many were huddled around various fires, making food, keeping warm, and simply enjoying each others' company. Although the physical city of Konoha was destroyed, the spirits of everyone in the city were still alive as they were before. Naruto smiled, still gazing upon the citizens gathered around one fire when he collided into someone.

"Oomph!" Naruto exclaimed. He came face to face with Kiba. "Kiba, what's up?" Naruto asked, happy to bump into his friend.

"Nothing really. Just headed over to the Hyuuga's tent to visit Hinata," he replied. Naruto's face went red. His hands felt hot and clammy.

"Why are you going over there?" Naruto pushed, wanting to know as much about Hinata and her condition. He was relieved that she was no longer in the large hospital tent and rather in her family's tent. That meant she was doing better.

"I've been over there every single day since she moved from the hospital. Just to give her company, ya know?" answered Kiba, "Want to join me?"

"I- I... uh..." Naruto froze. Visit Hinata, now? Was he ready? Could he possibly? What would he say? What would she do when she saw him? Could he look her in the eye? For goodness sakes, what would he say? Would they talk about her parting words, or would they act like nothing had ever happened? No, he didn't want to act like nothing had ever happened. She was his first. She had come to his rescue. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be here. Nothing would be here. He would have been captured and killed by the Akatsuki and that would be the end of it.

"Hello? Earth to Naruto..." Kiba's voice trailed as he waved a hand in Naruto's face. Naruto snapped from his trance and looked startled at Kiba. "Look, Naruto, everyone knows. Everyone knows what happened between you and Hinata down there. She's awake now. You should go talk to her," Kiba urged. Naruto once again felt his face grow hot. How could he talk to her now that she was awake? It was so much easier when she was unconscious... but he knew that he wanted to talk to her all along. Now that he was given the opportunity, could he do it? "Come on," Kiba said as he began to drag Naruto along side of him, "Her tent is over on the west side, not too far from here. You probably passed it on your way in." Naruto grew even more hot. He already... passed it? Suddenly, Naruto skidded them both to a halt. Kiba looked back, confused by his actions.

"What do I say to her, Kiba? How do I- how do I even begin?" Naruto asked, eyes wide. He had no idea what he was going to do. He remembered Sakura's words. He knew that he should have a plan before reaching their destination. He didn't want to be a blubbering mess when he was in front of her.

"Just talk to her. See where it goes. I'll leave you two alone once we get there. She has a walker now... she might be able to go out on a walk with you. I bet she would like that," Kiba said. A walk. That wasn't a bad idea. A walk, a walk, the idea was dawning on him. He felt himself floating. A walk. Never did a walk with someone sound so good. He began to walk this time beside Kiba.

"Where's her tent?" Naruto asked with a new assertion. Kiba smiled and began in the direction of the Hyuuga tent. They weaved in and out, passing many of the people Naruto saw earlier. They had entered from the west side. Kiba then stopped at a large tent. It wasn't much bigger than many of the others, but it did show that someone of importance was using it. It wasn't on the outskirts of the tents either like Naruto had expected. Kiba had begun to walk into the tent without Naruto. Naruto was stuck in his place, awe completely taking over him. Hinata was important. Of course. She was from the Hyuuga clan. Naruto then realized that Kiba was walking in without him and began to follow. However, Kiba stopped him.

"If you go in there unannounced, Hinata will surely faint. Let me talk to her first and see how she's feeling," Kiba said. Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. He knew Hinata would faint. She always did when she was around him. Before, Naruto always wondered about her curious behavior around him. Now, it was all starting to make sense. Naruto was beginning to feel the same way. There was talking behind the tent. He heard Kiba's deeper voice, then a much softer, more gentle voice. Hinata. Naruto's heart started pounding. Oh no. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. She was too, too...

Then the tent curtain swung open and right before Naruto was Hinata.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. There she was. The beautiful heiress with her long, dark hair and lavender eyes. Her skin looked so soft, so much like porcelain. She wore a white tunic that covered her modestly but still looked radiant on her. The usual black pants covered her legs. She was aided by a walker and Naruto could tell she was putting all her weight on it. He looked at her face. She was blushing, deeply. Naruto's blush deepened as well as he drunk in her beauty. He continued to soak her in, the way she looked, her smell wafting through the air, everything about her. It took him a few moments to notice Kiba still standing there awkwardly holding the curtain back for Hinata to come out. Naruto then cleared this throat and bowed his head. He felt incredibly stupid.

"I'll just leave you two alone then," Kiba said. Hinata moved her walker forward and took a couple of steps so Kiba could close the curtain. He began to strut away, knowing he had done some good for the pair that night. Both of them watched him leave until he was out of sight. When they finally turned to each other, their cheeks flushed. Naruto took a few steps toward Hinata.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Naruto asked, his voice shaky. He was nervous, so nervous. Hinata smiled a little before turning an impossible color of red.

"I- I w-w-would, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata replied. Naruto walked over to her, hands buried deep in his pockets. The two began to walk slowly in silence. They made their way to the outskirts of the tents and walked along the perimeter for a while. Neither one said a thing. Thoughts were shooting off rapidly in Naruto's mind. He was trying to think of the best thing to say to her. What he should talk about. Hinata was simply enjoying the evening. She felt like she was on a high, which she probably was due to the copious amounts of morphine she had been receiving. Her father had given her praise for the first time in her memory. Most importantly, Naruto was back. Not only was he back, but he was here, with her. She had told herself that she would be the last person that he would see. By the looks of it, though, he hadn't even gone back to his tent yet. He was still wearing his winter cloak. Hinata didn't know how he could stand it. It was really warm out.

They continued to walk at a slow pace, but Hinata was growing tired. This was by far the furthest she had gone on her walker yet and her arms and legs were showing it. Her knees began to wobble, her arms shaking from putting all that weight onto them. Normally with all her training, she would be fine with the added weight, but she was still recovering from her... well, death. Her breath started to come out in light pants as she attempted to keep up with Naruto. She wasn't going to seem weak in front of him. Not now. She kept good pace, she could tell Naruto hadn't noticed. He had been quiet their entire walk and seemed like he was thinking very intently on something. Hinata's right leg started to give. She didn't think she could walk much further before she collapsed. Naruto then turned to her with a look of sheer determination. When he actually looked at her, though, worry wrote itself all over his features.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned. Hinata gasped for a few quick breaths before she thought she could respond. But Naruto surprised her by wrapping one arm around her waist and grabbing her left hand. He set her down cautiously on the ground while he moved the walker a little ways away and sad down beside her. He looked like he felt guilty.

"Hinata, are you alright?" he asked again, the concern still in his voice. Hinata, now very relieved to be sitting down, gave him a small nod. Naruto gave a sigh. "Just tell me if you want a break. I don't want to wear you out or anything. I want you to get better and quickly," he said. Hinata's face flushed at his words. He was so sweet and sincere and she was embarrassed that she hadn't spoken up.

"I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun," she said. She looked down at her fingers and began pushing them together. Naruto's hands stopped her as he grabbed a hold of one of them.

"Don't be," he said with a smile. There. That smile. Hinata's world glowed brighter than it ever had before. Butterflies erupted from her stomach. She knew everything was alright now. Naruto blushed as he looked down at their hands. He let go, not wanting to freak her out. They sat there, once again in silence. Hinata looked up at the stars. They shined so brightly, but she felt brighter than them. Nothing could bring her down right now. She heard Naruto clear his throat beside her. Naruto fidgeted with his hands. He was so nervous, but so at ease at the same time. It felt nice being next to Hinata. It had felt even better when he was touching her. He wanted to do it again, his body craved for it, but he resisted. Although his heart was fluttering, he felt like everything was going to be okay when he was around Hinata. Like, the rest of the world didn't matter. He'd forgotten about Pain, Sasuke, Konoha, Madara, all of it. All that was on his mind was Hinata. She was everything.

"Hinata, I want to talk to you about something," Naruto said at last, feeling sure of himself. He looked at her, blue falling on lavender. Hinata nodded, giving him the signal to continue. Naruto looked deep into her eyes, trying to see if she was really ready. He sighed. "Why?" he asked simply. Hinata's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why what-?"

"Why would you do that to yourself? Why would you throw yourself in the middle of a battle you know you can't fight? Why did you try to save me when you knew Pain was stronger? Why did you stay? Why didn't you run when I told you to? Why would you that to yourself?" Naruto fired off, leaping into the air and pacing around her in frustration. Hinata's eyes began to water. She knew she deserved this scolding. Her perfect day seemed to crumble around her. Before the tears began to spill, Naruto crouched down in front of her. It was only then that Hinata saw the pain in his face, the tears in his eyes. He extended his hand out and touched her shoulder gently. The tears began to flow from his eyes. "Why would you do that for me?" he asked. Hinata began to cry as well, knowing the answer to be so simple yet so complex. Naruto pulled her up and enveloped her in a hug. There they stood beneath the stars, holding onto each other as tears streamed down their faces. Once their tears began to quiet, Hinata answered him.

"Because I love you, Naruto," she said confidently. She had said it before, she would say it for the rest of her life. She loved him. Always had, always would. Naruto pulled away from the hug a little so he could look at her face.

"But why?" he asked the open-ended question again.

"I always have, Naruto. I always will," she said. Naruto's face was a mix of happiness and confusion. He pulled her back into him tightly, never wanting to let go. She buried herself deep into his chest. He didn't smell the best, but she didn't expect him to nor did she really care. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and leaned into him more. He responded just as well by holding on to her more firmly. Naruto sniffled.

"I may not understand it, Hinata, but I want to. I want so badly to," he said still holding onto her. She let go a little to look at him. His eyes were still a little red and puffy from crying and dark circles were starting to form under his eyes. But she knew that he was sincere. "I don't want to move fast, but I want to see where this goes. I want to- I want to know what- I want to know you more, be around you more, see you more," he said. Hinata's heart began to flutter again. Her perfect day, once shattered, had now reached a new high. Naruto suddenly buried his face into the crook in her neck. She could feel him inhale and exhale onto her neck and felt herself grow hot in the cheeks. His breath trailed up her neck next to her ear. "I want to be with you, Hinata-chan."

That did it. A bright smile graced her features as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. She rested her head a top of his and sighed happily.

"I want to be with you too, Naruto-kun," she replied. She felt Naruto's arms wrap around her tighter as he picked her up and spun her in the air. When he set her back down and looked in her eyes, a wild grin plastered on his face, he felt the happiest he had felt in a long time. He didn't know how long it would take or if he would even be able to say one day that he loved Hyuuga Hinata, but he couldn't deny to himself that everything felt right when he was with her and that he was the happiest man in the world when she was right beside him. Naruto set her down on the ground and the two laid under the stars, talking and enjoying each others' company until dawn began to rise on the horizon.


End file.
